The present invention relates to truck fenders, and more specifically articles and methods for protecting truck and van hood fenders from breakage.
Trucks suffer from breakage of the truck fenders. Truck and van hood fenders, particularly those of the Utilimaster W-700 through W-900 series, suffer from cracking, and breakage. Existing articles and methods relating to hood fenders and apparatus attachable to trucks and vans do no address or resolve this problem.
The following represents a list of known related art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,489, issued to Trabert, Sep. 27, 1983;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,810, issued to Nakai, Apr. 17, 2001;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,041, issued to Girardot, et al., Aug. 19, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,332, issued to Puleo, Nov. 4, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,976, issued to Stevicks, Aug. 18, 1998; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,756, issued to Wilfert, Jun. 8, 1971.
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide novel articles and methods for solving the above-mentioned problems. In particular, it is an object to provide a lower fender extension brace for mounting on a truck body to prevent and reduce lower fender deformation and breakage. It is a further object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.
The novel articles and methods provide a number of advantages. The novel articles and methods prevent and reduce lower fender deformation and breakage. The novel articles and methods are manufactured from readily available materials and can be employed with minimal labor hour costs in comparison to the savings made from reduced and prevented lower fender deformation and breakage.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.
Potential customers for articles and methods that meet these objects include trucking and van companies, delivery services that utilize walk in vans and trucks, and many more.